Anne
Anne (アン An) is a member of the Ika Bounty Hunters, and acts as the crew's professional marksman and ship's cook. She was the first person to join the bounty hunter gang, and is the third member overall. Hailing from Corral Island in the East Blue, Anne was abducted by a crew of pirates known as the Heartless Pirates in her youth. As an unwilling member of the crew, she was made the crew's cook, where she would hone her cooking skills alongside her marksmanship. Upon running into Ika and Tako, Anne witnessed the defeat of her captain. Despite being labeled as a pirate, Ika allowed Anne to join his crew as he desperately needed a cook at the time. In return for her liberation, Anne joined sides with Ika and continued to improve her culinary skills in order to keep him and the others well fed. She also made it clear that as a bounty hunter, Anne would pursue a dream of hers; to eradicate piracy from the world, due to her past experience with the Heartless Pirates. Anne is also revealed to be the older sister of Wyatt, the marksman for The Jolly Pirates. This has created emotional tension for Anne, as she highly dislikes knowing her little brother is what she despises most, a pirate; and yet she continues to deeply care for him and wish him warm regards in his journeys. Appearance Personality A defining characteristic of Anne is that she has a deep loathing for pirates, no matter what they're intentions might be or whether if they're good or bad. This trait stems back to a time when Anne was just a little girl and had encountered a nasty group of pirates, thus leaving her with a traumatic memory that drives her on to accomplish her dream. This however, often clashes with her captain's more gentler approach to pirates, causing her a good deal of frustration whenever Ika decides to let their bounty go. Despite this, Anne still has a great amount of respect for Ika and is willing to go with whatever Ika decides to do. Anne has enjoyed using firearms since she was little, leading her to become a seasoned sniper for the Ika Bounty Hunters. Since she's also a cook, Anne believes that a cook should never fight, period (as opposed to Sanji's belief that a cook can fight as long s/he doesn't his/her hands damaged.) Anne has gotten around this problem of hers by using firearms of different types and sizes whenever she gets into a fight. Anne likes the smell of gunpowder and enjoys shopping for new guns. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship This is Anne's defining skill, other than her cooking. Anne has shown that she's capable of firing up to 5 bullets (or more) within a second, making her believe that she has the fastest fingers in the world. Anne's accuracy is highly tuned, having sharpened her senses since childhood (mostly sight, smell, and hearing.) There are moments when Anne displays some kind of otherworldly ability to predict a target's movements and fire accordingly, although this has been rumored to be a possible ability linked to that of her brother's "Zen Mode." Whether this is because of untapped haki powers or not has yet to be determined. Physical Strength Anne has not trained her physical strength to a monstrous degree like most people in the One Piece world have. However, she has enough strength to lift her "Frying Bat," a large frying pan that Anne uses when forced to fight in close quarters. This leads some to believe that Anne has a level of strength higher than that of an average person, but it's just not super strength. Agility While Anne has trained herself to run at a decent speed to keep up with her target(s,) Anne's real speed manifests in her fingers. When pulling the trigger of a gun, Anne's finger(s) become a blur. Other than that, Anne's agility isn't all too special. Endurance Interestingly, Anne has an innately high tolerance for pain, being able to get back up whenever she's knocked down. Anne has never admitted to enduring intense training to get like this, she states that she was born with this ability. Weapons While Anne carries many different firearms, a notable gun in her collection is a large, shoulder mounted rocket launcher. This weapon seems to be capable of firing many different and strange items as ammo, including dishes, shuriken, and fire balls among other things (even her own teammate Tako.) The other weapon that Anne keeps with her is a large, black frying pan called the Frying Bat. She uses this large instrument like a club and a staff put together, using the center of the Frying Bat to defend herself against enemy attacks; the back of the pan is used to clobber opponents. The Frying Bat has an Impact Dial deep within the weapon's center, allowing it to absorb the strength of an opponent's attack and use it against him/her upon contact. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Anne is currently unable to use Haki, although she's aware of it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Anne is currently unable to use Haki, although she's aware of it. List of Fighting Techniques '''Special Ammo: Missile No. 8: '''A combination attack that Anne performs with Tako, the pet and fellow member of the Ika Bounty Hunters. Anne loads Tako into her gun and fires him at the opponent(s.) Tako coats himself in Busoshoku Haki to protect himself from the impact. Tako can make the attack more lethal and destructive if he uses his Roketto Roketto no Mi power while spinning, raising his top speed and doing more damage to his enemies. Relationships Crew Ika Tako Mira Tora Paul Kia Family Wyatt Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Heartless Pirates Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles *Anne versus Chris (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Anne's name was inspired by the name of the real Blackbeard's ship, the "Queen Anne's Revenge." External Links Bounty Hunter - Anne's career Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Cook Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Marksman Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:Dial User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists Category:Former Pirate Category:Heartless Pirates